This invention relates to continuous mixing and extruding systems, wherein materials are charged to the mixer at one end, and continuously discharged at the other. Moreover, the invention relates particularly to mixers for critical material, such as high energy fuels, which are potentially explosive.
Mixers, of the character to which this invention relates, employ twin shafts, rotating in the same direction and at the same speed, which have radially interengaging paddles which wipe both the opposing paddle surfaces and the mixing barrel surfaces. Mixers of this type are described in the present assignee's expired Loomans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,868. Also known is the radial dispensing or discharging mechanism disclosed in the present assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,015.
To our knowledge, however, no one has marketed a mixer which employed a dispensing system of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,015, and it is apparent to us that the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,015 is not satisfactory for mixing the materials which the system to be presently disclosed will satisfactorily mix.